


A little death

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk kinda i think, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Stabbing, Trans!kurapika, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, mention of massacre, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Pairo get a room and reminiscence of old times and bad things that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little death

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I was listening to the song A little death by the neighborhood and the idea for this came to mind. Let me know what you guys think. Also if you guys would like to see more to this let me know.

It was cold outside. The midwinter air sent a chill down Kurapika’s spine, as he hugged his arms around himself. He took a deep breath, seeing it puff out in front of him. He looked up at the night sky seeing how the stars shined like glitter across a black canvas. Tiny flakes of snow falling every once in awhile. Pieces of white frost clinging to the blonds hair. Kurapika closed his eyes, leaning his head back more. He shivered a bit when the cold wind hit his exposed throat. He opened his eyes, turning his head a little when he felt a gentle pull at his arm. He was met with the sight of pale skin and brown eyes. His eyes traveled to the person’s lips, pink and slightly dry from the frigid air. Kurapika’s lips pulled into a crooked smile. He unfolded his arms, allowing Pairo to grab his hand. The brown haired boy began walking, Kurapika slowly following him. The blond looked around at the scenery, taking in the sights and smells of this place. It was in a city, but surprisingly stars were still visible. 

“Pika,” Pairo's voice called out drawing Kurapika's attention away from the stars and his surrounds. “Are the stars pretty tonight?” Pairo asked in a low tone. Kurapika released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Not that it mattered much. 

“Yeah they are.” Kurapika replied, tightening his hold on Pairo's hand. His eyes trained on the others face. Brown eyes meeting a duller brown as the other glanced back at him. A smile spread across Pairo's face and Kurapika swears he feels his cheeks heat up. The heat in his cheeks pales in comparison to the chill in the air. Kurapika spots a motel with a vacancy sign lit. He points to it before glancing over at Pairo. The other boy seems to have the same thing in mind as he looks over at Kurapika. Kurapika begins running, pulling the taller boy along with him. Soon Pairo is matching his speed as they run toward the motel. 

Once they arrive at the front door, Pairo pulls the door open for Kurapika. The blonde smiles as he walks inside. The place is warm and a bit ran down looking. A simple place that with a little patching up could be a nice place. Pairo steps in behind Kurapika, taking in the scenery as well best he can. Kurapika makes his way over to the front desk where a man who looks to be middle aged sits. He's reading over the newspaper and hasn't looked up from it. He finally, upon Kurapika's approach, looks up from his readings. 

“May I help you?” He asks, looking the young blond over. He's dressed in white pants with blue flats and jacket with a scarf. The boy behind him with brown hair is dressed in boots with white pants and a brown jacket. This one doesn't have a scarf on. The red scarf around Kurapika's neck matches his eyes and gives them a deeper shade. The older man watches from over his glasses as the blond's lips twitch into a smile. 

“We need a room for the night.” He said, voice sounding like honey. Sweet and it left a strange feeling in the older man's stomach. The brown haired boy eyes him closely from behind. 

“Of course.” The man cleared his throat and got up to retrieve a key. He came back a few seconds later with a key, handing it over to the blond. He sat back down, pulling out a piece of paper. “I just need your name.” The man said, looking up at the blond again. 

“Kurapika.” He responded. The man arched a brow but wrote it down none the less. 

“Interesting name you have there.” 

“Thank you.” Kurapika said quickly. The older man felt a chill run down his spine. Something about the way those two were acting. The way they eyed him was unsettling. He tried to push off the feeling. 

“Well mr. Kurapika, I hope you and your, um, friend have a nice night.” He said, wanting them out of here as soon as possible. The blonde hummed and started to turn around when the man stopped him. “I almost forgot the room costs fifty dollars.” He added. Kurapika turned around, pulling a few bills from his pocket, tossing them on the desk. The man took them muttering a small thank you. Kurapika only nodded his head before turning around. Pairo opened the door for him, stepping out but keeping it open for Kurapika. He had been strangely quiet this whole time, but maybe it was just he had issues talking to people. 

“You be careful out there. You never know what happens in the dead of the night.” Kurapika said, glancing back at the man. Something in those eyes left the older man shaken. Something about the way he said those words. Kurapika turned around and exited the building, followed by Pairo. The man released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't felt this scared in quite sometime. 

Kurapika opened the door to the room stepping inside. Pairo followed behind him, closing the door. Kurapika pulled his scarf off, tossing it on the bed. Next he took off his jacket, thankful for the warm room. Pairo looked at him from across the room. The brown haired boy had moved to check out the bathroom. 

“That was awfully mean of you Pika. Scaring that poor man like that.” Pairo said, keeping his eyes fixed on the blond. Kurapika looked at him, kicking off his shoes. 

“You know you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Kurapika said, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't like Pairo couldn't be a trickster when he was in the mood. Mischief was Pairo's speciality. Pairo crossed the room, watching Kurapika take a seat on the bed. The taller male leaned over, placing his hands on either sides of Kurapika. His face getting close to the blonds. Kurapika looked into Pairo's eyes, feeling his breath against his lips. “You look like you want to eat me alive right now.” Kurapika whispered. Pairo grinned, moving his mouth close to Kurapika ear. 

“I do.” He whispered. Kurapika closed his eyes drawing in a deep breath. He fought back the image of Pairo above him, face covered in blood as he eat up every inch of Kurapika. The thought caused a tingling between Kurapika's legs. Pairo pulled back, looking at Kurapika. A smirk spread across his face as he watch Kurapika try to calm himself. He figured he could only imagine what the blond was thinking of. “You're getting yourself all worked up over the simple thought of me tasting you.” Pairo said. Kurapika opened his eyes, looking up at Pairo. He was calm, his eyes were still the lovely shade of brown. 

“How could I not?” Kurapika asks and Pairo can't help but nod his head. Kurapika had a point even the thought of taste the blond made Pairo's mouth water and stomach clench in that sweet way. 

“As much as I'd love to eat you up we need other food to sate us for now.” Pairo said. Kurapika poked out his lip and huffed. Pairo had a point even if Kurapika wanted to just enjoy a night of them. 

“Alright it's your turn to find us something. I got diner last time.” Kurapika said. Pairo frowned and shook his head. 

“Fine I'll be back soon.” He said, walking over to the door. He opened it up, stepping out into the cold night. He knew with how late it was it wouldn't be hard to find something. Now something actually tasty that was the hard part. 

Kurapika lied staring at the ceiling. It was white with a stain in the corner from God knows what. Kurapika couldn't find it in him to care. His mind started to wonder, drift back to times he much rather forget. The feeling of blood on his hands thick and warm. Tears that streamed down his face as his throat became raw from his screaming. Pleas that Pairo hold on, don't he dare leave him alone. That man, with the dark eyes and a cross on his forehead, stood before the then children. Blood covering his hands and face. The blood of Kurapika's clan soaked in the man's clothes. He looks down at Kurapika with eyes that feel cold. Kurapika feels fear and if he could he would run, but he won't leave Pairo. The brunette lies in his arms barely breathing. Kurapika glares at the dark haired man who looms over them. 

“Save him.” Kurapika says, through tears and gritted teeth. The man seems to be taken by surprise and Kurapika repeats his phrase. “Save him.” The man this time smiles. 

“Foolish child. I will do no such.” The man says and Kurapika has to hold himself back from leaping at the man. From attempting to fight him. The man bends down so he is at their level. “I will give him a second chance but I assure you this is no savour.” The man tells Kurapika, before digging his nails into his own wrist. Crimson poured from the wound and he pressed the bleeding wrist to Pairo's lips, forcing the blood into his mouth. “This is damnation.” The words don't fully registered to Kurapika till Pairo's screaming, holding tight onto Kurapika's shoulder. The man stands once more looking over the two boys. “Enjoy your humanity while you can child. If you stay on this path and stand by that boy in time you too will join him in a unquenchable thirst for blood.” 

Kurapika held on tight to Pairo as the dark haired boy seized against his body. Cries of pain escaped him as his nails dug into Kurapika's shoulder. Kurapika did his best to calm Pairo's cries, feeling useless. It was his fault Pairo was in this much pain. Because he was self and couldn't let the brown haired boy go. Pairo's hand came up as he flailed scratching Kurapika across his neck. Blood poured from the wound and an idea struck the blond. Maybe blood would help Pairo. He pulled Pairo up, pressing him close to his exposed throat. “Drink,” he gritted out, feeling Pairo still twitching in his hold. Next thing he felt was teeth sinking into flesh. Kurapika relaxed letting Pairo drink. He trusted him and even if he killed him at least it was Pairo that killed him and not that monster running around. Pairo though to both their surprises managed to pull away. 

Kurapika was broke from his reminiscing by the door opening. Pairo walked through it, smiling the moment he seen Kurapika. The blonde sat up, as Pairo walked over to him. He handed Kurapika a bottle of dark red liquid. Kurapika grabbed it muttering a soft thank you. Pairo nodded his head. 

“I thought I might as well bottle it for you since you're always so messy when you get it fresh.” Pairo said teasingly. Kurapika gave him a small glare before smiling. Pairo walked toward the bathroom, slipping off his coat. “I worked up quite a sweat fighting that dude for that blood so I'm going to shower.” Pairo said. Kurapika kept drinking giving him a thumbs up. 

Pairo closed the bathroom door, stripping off his pants and boxers along with his shirt. He kicked his boots off before stripping off the rest. He turned on the shower, stepping in. The water quickly turned warm as it ran over Pairo's forever tired body. He honestly would love the chance to sleep for a few days straight. The idea of lying next to Kurapika, holding the blond close, doing nothing but cuddling for a few days sounded much too inviting. His mind drifted back to the night everything changed. The night that changed Kurapika. 

The blond stood outside a bar next to Pairo. They had been trying to track down the vampire who had attacked their clan and turned Pairo on that night. So far they'd had no luck. They were currently waiting on a taxi to take them to the nearest motel. They had been bouncing between motels and hotels for the past few years. They had learned that vampires aged up until a certain age. They knew this because Pairo was still growing and aging despite the brunette being of the undead. He had even in the past few years managed to grow taller than Kurapika. The blond now a few inches shorter. It had been around four years since the Kurta massacre and they were no closer to finding closure for their fallen clans men. They didn't even know why they were attacked much less why Pairo and Kurapika were spared. A man from inside the bar came stumbling outside. It had been a man who was drunk beyond comprehension and had made some nasty remarks at Kurapika. Apparently no wasn't in his vocabulary. The blond decked him before Pairo dragged the blond away. Even if Kurapika was human he didn't take shit from anyone. Swearing to deck the vampire who killed their clan just the same. Pairo wanted to knock the guy's teeth out just as much as Kurapika did but they didn't need any fights to draw attention to them. 

“Oh no, here comes trouble.” Kurapika mumbled narrowing his eyes at the drunken man. Pairo sighed. This was going to get ugly wasn't it. What happened next though was unexpected. The man pulled a pocket knife out, attempting to stab Pairo. Apparently he mistook the brunette for being Kurapika's boyfriend as well as the reason Kurapika didn't want to have sex with him. Right at the last minute Kurapika jumped in the way, the knife plunging into the blond's chest. Kurapika's eyes widened as blood spelt from between his lips. Even though Pairo could have took a knife to the chest, it wasn't like something as simple as a knife could hurt him anymore, Kurapika still took it. Even when it would be just a tiny wound that would heal, Kurapika defended him. Pairo's reflexes were quick and he punched the guy, breaking the man's nose and knocking him out. Kurapika stumbled back, falling into Pairo's arms. 

“Kurapika!” Pairo cried out, pushing strands of blond hair away from Kurapika's face. Kurapika looked up at him, brown eyes that seemed so full of life. Eyes that had tears in them. 

“I'm glad you're okay.” Kurapika coughed out, more blood spilling from between his lips. Pairo seen that light leaving Kurapika's eyes. It hit him in that moment, Kurapika didn't want him hurt because he loved him. That look of adoration that had been there all along. Kurapika felt the same for him as he did for Kurapika. It also hit him how different they were. Kurapika was human, and though strong in his own way, still weak and fragile compared to Pairo. Kurapika was mortal and so death could still touch him. Pairo couldn't stand the thought of losing Kurapika. He was thankful for the fact the side of the bar was empty and dark. It made what he was about to do all the more easy. Pairo raised his wrist to his mouth, biting down on it. He then pressed his lips to Kurapika's, allowing the blood to slip into the blonds mouth. He felt Kurapika begin to twitch under him and he swallowed up the blonds cries. He reached down, grabbing Kurapika's hand. He traced small circles on it in an attempt to soothe the blonds pain. In the very least bring some comfort. He noticed the man who lied unconsciousness nose was bleeding from when Pairo had punched him. Pairo looked back to Kurapika to was still wrathing in pain. Pairo reached over, dipping his fingers into the blood. He brought the fingers to Kurapika's lips, smiling when the blond took them in his mouth. Kurapika licked the blood off sucking on Pairo's fingers. 

“You're doing good Pika. Drink up.” Pairo said softly. He removed his fingers from Kurapika's mouth, getting some more blood before placing them back in Kurapika's mouth. He sat, pressing the blond close to his chest, as Kurapika sucked the blood off of Pairo's fingers. After a few minutes Kurapika stopped twitching in Pairo's hold and just lied there panting. His eyes still weren't focused and it was clear he wasn't fully back to his senses. “You want more?” Pairo asked, voice still low. Kurapika slowly nodded his head. Pairo gently brought Kurapika closer to the man lying on the ground. He dug his nails into the man's throat causing blood to surface. Kurapika leaned forward licking over the wound before sinking his teeth into the man's neck. Pairo sat, hold Kurapika's hair back as the smaller male feed. After a few minutes Kurapika sat up, looking back at Pairo. Blood cover the blond's lips and his eyes were scarlet. 

“Pairo,” Kurapika said, voice hoarse. Pairo frowned, looking away. 

“I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you.” Pairo said, a blush rising to his cheeks along with tears. He felt Kurapika's hands on either side of his face and he looked at Kurapika who was just smiling softly at him. 

“I'm glad you're okay.” Kurapika repeated, hugging pairo. Pairo hugged back burying his head in Kurapika's shoulder. “We're okay and that's all that matters.” Kurapika whispered. 

Kurapika stood in front of the mirror in the motel room waiting for Pairo to finish his shower. He was stripped to his white pants and his black binder. He heard the shower turn off and he smiled. Every second not spent with Pairo was a wasted second. He heard the bathroom door open but kept his eyes trained on his own reflection. The whole vampires not seeing themselves in the mirror was thankfully a lie. He and Pairo had fun with a mirror one time. The thought made Kurapika's cold cheeks flush. He seen Pairo walk up behind him, wrapping his arms around the blond. He moved Kurapika's hair aside, kissing his neck. Kurapika closed his eyes. 

“I missed you while you were out.” Kurapika said. Pairo smiled against Kurapika's skin, kissing the blonde's shoulder. 

“I'm here now silly.” Pairo said, turning Kurapika around. He pressed his lips softly to the blonds. Kurapika kissed back, wrapping his arms around Pairo's neck. “How about I keep my promise of eating you alive now that we've both fed?” Pairo asked. Kurapika smiled nodding his head. 

He lied back on the bed watching as Pairo climbed onto the bed on his knees. Pairo was wearing nothing but a towel. He untied the towel, dropping it off the side of the bed. He bent down, kissing over Kurapika’s stomach, running his tongue around Kurapika's belly button sometimes. He ran his fingertips over Kurapika's stomach taking in the feeling of the blonds skin. He wanted to touch every inch of the soft flesh. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kurapika's pants pulling them down. Kurapika kicked the clothing off onto the floor. Pairo looked up at Kurapika. 

“Hand me that pillow.” Pairo said. Kurapika reached up, grabbing a pillow and handed it to Pairo. The brown haired boy smiled, lifting Kurapika's hips a bit and placing the pillow under him. Kurapika gave him a questioning look. “It's a better position. With your hips lifted like this I can get deeper and it'll feel even better for you.” Pairo said. Kurapika couldn't help blushing at what Pairo had just said. He felt so blessed to have a boyfriend who looked into ways to make him feel better. Pairo was the perfect boyfriend. “But first I have some eating to do.” Pairo said, bending down to kiss Kurapika's thighs. Kurapika's breath caught as Pairo kisses down his thighs. Pairo slowly sank his fangs into Kurapika's thigh, earning a cry of pleasure from the blond. 

“Pairo!” Kurapika said, closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. His eyes snapped open as something warm and wet teased his entrance. He looked down to see Pairo's head between his legs. Pairo's tongue swirled around Kurapika's entrance before dipping inside. Kurapika wrapped his legs around Pairo's head, leaning his head back. “Pairo! Oh fuck!” Kurapika cursed, feeling Pairo's tongue thrust in and out of him. Kurapika gripped Pairo's hair, moaning loudly. He was sure people in the next room over could hear him but he couldn't find it in him to care. His mind was too distracted by how good Pairo's tongue felt inside him. 

Pairo flattened his tongue against Kurapika feeling the blond buck his hips. He looked up to see Kurapika's head thrown back, strands of blond hair sticking to his face. Pairo sat up, licking his lips. Kurapika's sweet taste coating his lips. Pairo ran his fingers along Kurapika's stomach, moving them to his thighs. 

“How'd I do Pika?” Pairo said, tapping his finger against Kurapika's thigh. The blond looked at him panting, eyes a deep shade of scarlet. 

“You always do amazing Pairo.” Kurapika said between breaths. Pairo grinned, happy he had such an effect of Kurapika. He loved making the blond out of breath. Pairo slipped two fingers between Kurapika's legs, one slipping inside the blond. Pairo made sure to only slip it in a little. He watched as Kurapika shuttered, rocking his hips into Pairo's fingers. Pairo moved his finger slowly, feeling how slick it was. 

“Kurapika, you sure are excited.” Pairo pointed out, curling his finger to add emphasis. Kurapika gasped grinding his hips down on Pairo's hand. 

“How, ah god Pairo, can I not be when you're, shit fuck! Touching me like that.” Kurapika gasped out, moving his hips every time Pairo curled his finger. Pairo laughed a bit, but Kurapika moans and pleas were really starting to get to him. He needed to be inside the blond. Pairo removed his fingers. He sucked on his fingers, tasting Kurapika's sweet juices. He lined himself up with Kurapika's entrance slowly pushing in. He groaned feeling the heat clench around him. Kurapika gripped the sheets gasping. He and Pairo had done this a lot over the last few years. Their confession bringing them closer and making them a bit more intimate. Kurapika always took joy in the feeling of Pairo inside him. The slight pain that came with being entered and most importantly the pleasure. 

“Am I good to move?” Pairo asked, gritting his teeth. Kurapika's slight nodded and rolling of his hips tells Pairo the answer is yes. Pairo pulled back, almost pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. He sets a medium pace knowing Kurapika's already well adjusted to him. Plus both are worked up from earliers thoughts and they need this. Kurapika's hands move from the bed to Pairo's shoulders, gripping as the brown haired boy moves slowly in and out of him. Kurapika wraps his legs around Pairo, pulling him closer. 

“Pairo!” Kurapika moaned out, dragging his nails down Pairo's back. He rocked his hips as Pairo thrusted into him. Kurapika threw his head back as Pairo brushed that spot inside Kurapika that made the blond scream. His nails dug into Pairo's back drawing blood. 

“Pika, shit you feel good.” Pairo moaned out, gripping the sheets. His hands were on either side of Kurapika's head. Pairo grabbed Kurapika's hands pinning them above his head. Their fingers interlocking. Pairo thrusted harder watching Kurapika's face twist in pleasure. 

“Pairo, God please, harder.” Kurapika cried out rocking his hips harder. “I need you deeper. I need you to feel every inch of me.” Kurapika screamed, gripping Pairo's hand harder. Pairo pressed his lips to Kurapika's throat leaving open mouth kisses. He moved his mouth to where Kurapika's pulse once beat. He started sucking on that spot, feeling Kurapika's hips buck as he did. Pairo's hands moved to grab Kurapika around the waist. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Pairo. 

“You taste so good Kurapika.” Pairo whispered against the blonde's skin. Pairo pulled back, looking into Kurapika's eyes. He slowly sat up pulling the blond with him. Pairo's hands ran up, brushing the edge of Kurapika's binder before moving back to his hips. Kurapika pressed his lips to Pairo's, opening his mouth to allow Pairo's tongue to slip into his mouth. Kurapika ran his hands though Pairo's hair, the style hadn't changed much in the past few years. Kurapika was thankful for that. He liked the way Pairo's hair looked. 

“Pairo,” Kurapika whispered playing with the edges of Pairo's hair. They had slowed their thrusts to barely moving as they stared at each other. The moment felt so intimate and Kurapika felt himself blushing as well noticing the blush on Pairo's face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Pika.” Pairo said, pressing his lips gentle to Kurapika's. Kurapika kissed down Pairo's jawline to his neck. He then kissed to his shoulder. His mouth moved back to where Pairo's neck and shoulder met. He kissed that spot, sucking at it, before sinking his fangs into it. A moan escapes Pairo as he thrusted his hips up. Kurapika's moan was muffled by having his mouth pressed to Pairo's shoulder. Kurapika pulls back moving his hips into time to meet Pairo's thrusts. Both know they need to find their release soon. Kurapika gripped Pairo's shoulders as the taller male gripped Kurapika's hips. 

“Pairo, Pairo.” Kurapika repeated, gasping as Pairo thrusted harder. Kurapika leaned his head back, mouth agape as he felt himself getting close. “Pairo, I'm so close. Please, oh god, please don't stop.” Kurapika said breathing quickening. Pairo did just as Kurapika said. He didn't stop, he increased his speed. Kurapika held tight onto Pairo's shoulders as his climax hit him. He felt Pairo release inside him a few seconds later. Pairo came whispering Kurapika's name in his ear. He fell back, Kurapika lying on top of him. After a few minutes of lying there, riding out their release, Kurapika rolled over. At times like this it was good vampires were incapable of having children. Kurapika would have loved to have kids someday and restart his clan, but now wasn't the best time for kids. They were still haunting the vampire who turned Pairo and killed the Kurta clan. 

“We should move to the other end of the bed.” Pairo suggested, looking over at Kurapika. The blond nodded his head. The two moved to the other end of the bed, fixing the pillows. Kurapika threw the one he'd been laying on during their earlier activities off the bed. He put his pillow on Pairo's side of the bed. Pairo pulled the blankets aside, lying down. He gave Kurapika a strange look. 

“What?” Kurapika asked, climbing into the bed. 

“You have no pillows.” Pairo said, pointing to the spot where Kurapika would be lying. The blond looked at the spot then back to Pairo. 

“Yes I do.” He pulled the blanket over them, laying his head on Pairo's chest. “My pillow is right here.” He said, looking up at the taller boy, smiling. Pairo smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurapika. He placed a kiss on the blond's forehead. Pairo ran his index finger over Kurapika's arm. He drew circles in his skin with his finger tip. Gentle circles, a loving gesture that had become habit to Pairo over the years. Ever since that night when Kurapika was turned. 

“Hey Kurapika, you still awake?” Pairo asked. Kurapika looked up at him. 

“Barely, but your loud mouth is helping me stay up.” Kurapika said, grinning. Pairo pinched his nose. Kurapika wrinkled his nose and smiled. 

“I love you so much. You're my whole world Pika.” Pairo said, running his fingers along Kurapika's jawline. Kurapika pressed a kiss to Pairo's chest. 

“I love you too. You're my whole world too Pairo.” Kurapika said, closing his eyes. Pairo closed his eyes as well, holding Kurapika close. They had all of eternity to show each other just how much they meant to one another.


End file.
